Shinobi Devil Jinchuuriki
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Devil May Cry Godlike fic read inside for summary!


**Summary: Naruto escapes from another mob and walks toward a temple hidden in Training Ground 44, there he found his ancestors legacy, the memories, experiences, skills, and abilities of Sparda, Dante, Nero, Angelo Nero, Mundus and the powers of both Devil God and ANgel God. Bear Witness to this world's first Nephlim. Godlike/Dark/Cold/Emotionless/ semi-ruthless/Devil and Angel God Naruto, Insanely Smart Naruto, Rinnegan and Sharingan Naruto, multi sword style using Naruto x Mass Harem, Incest and Uzumakicest. Contains Elements from Star War's, Fist Of The North Star, Metal Gear Rising, Avatar:Last Airbender, Bleach. Genderbending, EXTREME bashing on Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hyuga Elders, Civilian Council, Elder Council, Neji and others. RATED M for Swearing, Sex, Blood, Gore, Torture, and Fights and Deaths**

**I do not own Naruto, Devil May Cry or any other anime mentioned in this fic.**

**"You got a jacked up notion of Fair Play Pal and it's beginning to piss me off!" Nero Shouted **

* * *

"HE SHOULD BE DOWN THIS WAY!" A mob of civilians shouted loudly running down a long street with weapons and torches, why would they be doing this. On top of a lightpole a golden blond haired boy dressed in what looked to be black pants, blue sandals, and grey Anbu armor, arm guards, and elbow guards with a Katana and Wakizashi strapped to his back and side respectively looked at the fading away of the mob with a smirk.

This is Naruto Uzumaki, after being attacked and escaping at the age of 2 the Sandaime Hiruzen decided to tell him of his burden after that Naruto berated his father mentally and outwardly before forgiving him since he had no choice and thus turned Cold, Emotionless and downright ruthless to any civilian and shinobi that thought he would lie down and let them abuse him.

Sarutobi assigned Itachi Uchiha a.k.a Weasel who was his Genjutsu Instructor and for some reason he had prowess for the subject that surpassed a Kurama's by 5 times, He found out Itachi was female and hid her gender so she wouldn't be turned into a breeding stock and admitted she developed a crush on him after just a few months of training with him surprising him and accepted her sensing no lies from her.

She taught him a Jutsu that would make his training much faster, the Kage Bunshin allowed him to split his chakra evenly into physical clones which was on par with the Yonbi and had to wonder where his perfect control came from and narrowed it down to the Senju clan and felt his jaw drop at that bit of Information

He was a heir of the Mightiest Clan in the world, he made sure to make thousand of clones since their memories get transferred back to him, and he used them for learning Math, Science, Chemistry, Writing, Shuriken, Kunai, and Bukijutsu training which came to him naturally not surprising there since the Senju were masters and experts of all Ninja Arts and Battle Tactics.

He made 500 for his chakra control because he wanted to make sure he could surpass Tsunade Senju in chakra control and strived to master her Super Strength technique even though he had a body that was like Tobirama's and Hashirama's meaning his body would get stronger through intense physical training and admitted she was a damn slave driver something she smirked at.

He used thousands for Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu and even Ninjutsu he excelled at every ninja art, they came to him easily as breathing and was soon Anbu-level in everything and was allowed to be her Anbu Apprentice which he was happy getting to be under her command.

2 years had passed as Naruto was no longer weak, and frail now he was experienced to the point where Itachi could barely keep up with him as his Genjutsu Prowess and skills were surpassing hers by miles, even though she's been in Anbu longer than him, he took more Demolition, Assassanation, Recon, Rescue, and Destruction Missions than, that Inu masked anbu who kept nosing around in his business.

He could beat, even the best Anbu squad using only the basic Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and a bit of Bukijutsu accomplishing it so many times, even the one's in Anbu that called him a demon came to see him as a little brother which he appreciated since the civilians were idiots except some that is.

He watched them charge down an empty street thanks to his Perception altering Genjutsu he had gotten down so well, it resembled Shisui's Kotoamatsukami except his was undetectable. "Fools, and complete wastes of space..." He muttered in annoyance and prepared to return to HQ only to stop and feel his body move on autopilot.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop using only his physical abilities, thanks to his rigorous training and landed in the forest of death and sprinted through a large entrance in a tree but, landed on his stomach with a grunt he forced himself up when suddenly he screamed in pain as his body felt like it was being changed but, Kami it fucking hurt like hell.

He suddenly was having multiple memories crammed into his mind, his body felt like it was being remade his bones and muscles snapped and healed multiple times, his mind suddenly became even more sharper than ever like his brain could store more information like an infinite library his eyes changed as well , his body became more toned and tanned, he grew more in height and clenched his fists as he saw them changed into a reptilian black claw with red crack on the underside.

They changed back when his body stopped shaking with pain, allowing him to breath and saw his own reflection and gasped his eyes were definitely different one was red with three spinning tomoes he recognized it as the Sharingan of the Uchiha and his breath caught in his throat seeing his right one was metallic Purple with several rings around the pupil he recognized it as the eyes of legend the all-powerful Rinnegan of the Rikudo Sennin and his hair was snow white and looked spiked up with a fringe covering one of his eyes (Picture an Alter version of Vergil's hairstyle) and gripped his head with tears running down his eyes.

"Uncle Sparda, Uncle Dante, Uncle Vergil, Angelo, Nero, Grandfather Mundus!" He shouted with pain in his heart realizing he was the only one left, as he felt their memories, skills, powers, and battle experience absorbed into his body and mind it was like losing them over and over again.

His body suddenly changed again changing into a black skinned armored reptile with clawed gauntlets, and other armor on his body. **"Please... make it stop!" **He cried out in a distorted voice before his Sharingan morphed into a black background with a 9 pointed star with a spinning pinwheel in the center and his Rinnegan gained several tomoes around the rings.

He looked up and staggered to his feet looking at the pedestals in front of him and saw the weapons of his ancestors. "Sparda...Rebellion...Yamato...Nevan...Beowulf...G ilgamesh...Lucifer...Blue Rose...Agni & Rudra...Cerberus...Alastor...Luce and Ombra...Ebony and Ivory and RED QUEEN!" They vanished in multiple colored orbs and flew into his body suddenly surprisingly he reverted to his new appearance and saw the different colored tattoos and suddenly he looked to the right and saw a blood red hammer and a light blue scythe and mentally called to them and they flew into his hands and suddenly his body was engulfed in a ice blue and blood red aura.

"I am a Nephlim God..." He whispered in a deeper voice and felt his katana changed on his back and saw it changed to a pair of chained scythes (Kazeshini's weapons) and his O-katana changed to a short tanto (Shinso obviously).

He smirked feeling they were more than they look but, narrowed his eyes sensing multiple signatures and inched his hand towards Sparda only for his eyes ti widen with shock and fell to his knees seeing the people in front of him. In front of him were Minato Namikaze, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki, Tobirama Senju, Izuna Uchiha, The Dark Knight Sparda, Mundus, Nero, Angelo Nero, Vergil, and Dante who were smiling at him. "W-who are you!" Naruto said shakily his hands on Sparda making them frown sadly.

"Naruto-chan calm down, we mean you no harm..." Hashirama tried to calm him down only for Naruto to chuckle darkly.

"That's what most of the people said back in that damn village who stabbed me in the back after getting close to me!" He spat hatefully, as his eyes dilated into the Eternal mangekyo and Tomoe Rinnegan making them gasp.

"You are a descendant of sparda act liek one!" Vergil barked at him which he got a sharp retort in return.

"You're real funny to mention that Uncle Vergil when you tried to open the hellgate long ago!" He spat back making Vergil's eyes lower in annoyance while Dante snickered.

"You're at fault as well Uncle Dante you acted cocky, arrogant, spoiled and childish all the time when you should have taken that fight against Arkham seriously!" Dante's eyes lowered in annoyance as well.

"Great he's got both of us there." Dante groaned while Nero snickered at them and Sparda with Mundus snorted.

"Naruto if we wanted to kill you would already be dead." Madara sneered only to get a mocking round of laughter from Naruto who sneered back.

"Says the one who got arrogant enough to think his eyes would be able to save him against the Shodaime real smart to reveal your eyes at the beginning of the battle Uncle Madara." Naruto said sarcastically making the man's eye twitch rapidly making Izuna snicker at his older brother. "Y-you know Nii-san he is kinda correct about that you were an arrogant bastard back then." Madara slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Fine! But i had a reason to be arrogant you ungrateful brat!" He growled in irritation.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Naruto asked stoically while Minato smirked.

"We came to train you in the respective arts, I'm sure you're immune to the backlash of the Kage Bunshin correct." He replied innocently with Naruto looking at him shrewdly and tilted his head making Mito blush at how cute he is making Tobirama snicker at his brother's tic-mark seeing his wife charmed by his descendant already.

"Yes, that would be correct on your assumption Papa..." He drawled boredly with lowered eyes making Mito snicker at Minato's twitching eyebrows.

"You remind me more of this silver haired brat every moment with those cool retorts." Minat.o grumbled thumbing at Vergil who's face looked smug.

"Hashirama, Mito, and Tobirama will be helping you master your chakra control, Mokuton, and Ninjutsu, Madara and Izuna will help you in mastering your Tomoe Rinnegan, and Sharingan including all its levels along with the Uchiha Taijutsu and Kenjutsu style and Bukijutsu, Vergil, Dante, Nero, and Angelo will help in mastering your Devil Arms, along with learning our fmaily swordsmanship, while Sparda, Mundus will help you master your Devil, Angel and Nephlim Trigger, while I will be helping you master the Rasengan, and Hiraishin along with Fuuinjutsu training." Minato explained much to Naruto's excitement brimming behind his stoicness.

"Oh is that so, Mito-sama you want to get dinner after this?" Naruto asked appearing by her looking suave making her blush and giggle while Hashirama's jaw dropped cracking the ground while Tobirama had to keep himself from laughing his ass off and saw Mundus, Nero, Dante, Vergil, and Minato deadpanning at Sparda who chuckled nervously while Mundus looked proud.

"Grandson what are you doing flirting with Mito?" Hashirama growled making Madara and Izuna snicker under their breaths while Naruto just looked a thim with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "She's beautiful and you have to admit her violet eyes do her no justice with that beautiful kimono." He shrugged making Mito's face heat up like a tomato while poking her fingers shyly at the compliment and saw Hashirama looking stunned before smiling.

"If Mito wants to be with you, Grandson she can after the years of having kids, that love made us realize it was only sibling like love though I enjoyed the time we had together, Mito." Mito nodded tearfully while Naruto patted his Grandfather on the back sending him crashing into the ground creating a crater with a smirk.

"Also did i forget to mention that before my ascension my body was a mix of yours and Tobirama-oji-san's..." He said slowly making their eyes bulge while Mito's blushed with a bit of drool.

"After the ascension My body is more powerful than Sparda, Mundus, Hashirama, Madara, Izuna, Tobirama, Tou-san's, Dante's, Vergil's, Nero's, and Angelo Nero's combined times 3." He grinned at their jaw dropped looks while smelling pheromones from Mito who eyed him hungrily making him chuckle.

"Uncle Vergil you mind if I test Yamato right quick it might have changed due to my energies pouring into it?" Vergil nodded and saw a Blood Goat faze into existence and tried to attack Naruto who only faded away revealing an afterimage and suddenly its vision split into many and exploded with gore covering Naruto in blood making him all the more demonic looking.

Vergil looked shocked. "I see you already are an Expert using a Katana it seems..." Naruto nodded.

"Yes, I always preferred Balance in battle not just pure speed and pure power unlike others..." He gave a pointed look toward Dante, and Minato who looked indignant.

"HEY! It works sometimes!" He replied stubbornly.

"Says the one who got his old wrinkled ass impaled on his own sword by his brother and a second time by Uncle Nero." Naruto said in a deadpan voice making Dante quiet not able to retort.

"Fine, you got me kid." He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Finally someone outworded you idiot." Dante gave Nero the evil eye before grinning demonically at Naruto and pulled out his own Rebellion.

"Welcome to Boot Camp From Hell kid!" Naruto snorted and got into a stance.

"Bring it Uncle Dante, Itachi-hime could make better threats than you." He retorted and charged his oncoming trainers.

(Timeskip - A few months later - 1,000 years later at Temen Ne Gru)

Naruto was right it was hell on earth but, was worser since his ancestors especially Mito attacked him Ruthlessly, meaning he had no breaks but, he wanted it that way for the training camp, he trained in everything Ninja and Devil surpassing their expectations. He also found out Kyuubi was absorbed by him completely after he transformed.

He has Physical abilities that surpassed the speed of light and sound, his strength literally caused the Tower to shake and tremble by just punching, he could launch shockwaves from the speed of his punches.

He also found out he could use the 8 gates with no aftereffects and made sure to practice fighting in them against his ancestors. His training with Mito, Tobirama, and Hashirama was enlightening he learned many Lightning, Water, Earth, and Sub-Element jutsu after he found out he had every element and sub-element that existed and could bend the elements without chakra only Chi.

Mito taught him how to use his chakra to make Fuuinjutsu seals, and realized that his father was just above an Apprentice in Uzumaki terms which was a feat in itself, He saw her as a kind, sweet, and gentle woman even though he was a kid age wise he was now immortal and therefore ageless meaning he could change his height physically. He wondered why they stopped seeing each other as lovers and realized Uzumaki's had to find soulmates in other Uzumaki's which he respected.

Hashirama and Tobirama threatened to castrate him should he hurt their little Imouto which he was a bit scared but, not entirely and snickered when Mito pounded them to near paste threatening him which he joked she was like a protective wife already making both blush at the insinuation. Tobirama in his mind was an absolute Genius in every ninja art along with his brother no wonder only Madara and Izuna matched them in sheer skill and power.

He was taught all of their Jutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and tactics and by the end they even gave copies of their armors, their weapons like Tobirama's Raijin No Ken the real one, and Hashiram's pair of Katana's that allowed him to concentrate his Suiton element into beams, waves, and Water walls they were a standard katana size and were colored sea blue with the senju symbol at the hilt while using the last training session to let Naruto master his own Sennin Modo which gave him dark red shadows around his eyes while his irises turned dark blue with a vertical animal slit.

Mito helped him master Kyuubi's chakra and allowed him full access to the different versions, Attacks, and Full Bijuu Form and Chakra Mode he mastered with ease it seems and Mito pointed it out because he is at peace after mastering his Sennin Modo it erased whatever hatred in his heart allowing him to think more clearly and become more calmed but, he could hate Konoha if he wants they deserve it and if they tried to hurt those he loves she will help him destroy the wretched village.

His training with Madara and Izuna was absolutely ruthless as both brothers made sure that he perfected the stances, movements, and jutsu's to the point where it was easy as breathing, They took his Bukijutsu training to the next level and made sure he didn't let his Taijutsu further, all of them sometimes ended up with bruises, scrapes, broken and dislocated limbs that they healed in battle though Madara didn't show it he was proud of his grandson and so was Izuna and began his training in the Sharingan and it baffled them.

He got quickly adjusted to each level at a fast pace, that even Madara never had seen in someone so young and praised him with pride shining in his eyes, Naruto had finally destroyed that barrier Madara put around his heart that didn't allow him to get close to others beside his brother and started acting like they were his own family.

His training with his Eternal Mangekyo and Tomoe Rinnegan was flabbergasting as Naruto mastered the techniques provided with such ease, it made Madara green with envy though he was proud of him mastering Tsukuyomi, Kotoamatsukami, Amaterasu which Naruto made into an Ultimate Defense like the Ichibi's sand defense but, his was much more powerful and deadly, Susano'o which was a black colored version of Nero's Devil Trigger but, protected him from both External and Internal attacks and could do jutsus as well and use other weapons, and his personally created Jutsu called Tengai Shinsei or Heavenly Concealed and could control how many meteors he could use and used his Gravity powers to throw them like they were weightless.

Naruto also had developed powers of Telekinesis and some others like Mind Reading, Mind Manipulation, the ability to fire lightning without any handsigns evne though he can do lots of jutsu's one-handed or no handed or one-seal jutsu's and found out it was called the force and had Light, Dark, and Grey powers well he focused on all three and mastered them in a few more years and soon he could learn everyone's dirtiest secrets.

With Dante, Nero, Angelo Nero, and Vergil he was trained to the ground in Swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, Devil Fighting, Gun fighting, and their styles Gunslinger, Quicksilver, Royal Guard, Swordmaster, Dark Slayer, Trickster, Doppleganger, and even managed to use his Meiton Element to create a copy of himself that on top of being able to absorb jutsus's and chakra along with having the Steel element where weapons won't work against him, not that he needed it since his skin had been hardened using the same method the Sandaime Raikage used in training thanks to Tobirama knowing the Nidaime Raikage as friends.

His mastery of his double Devil Bringer surpassed Nero's who only used the basics but, Naruto took it to a whole new level as he could manipulate his energies to form indestructible blades that his Astral Devil arms could attack with and could launch barrages of the attacks faster than Nero could against Blitz demons and was better than him at fighting with Red Queen and Blue Rose while he was also taught Blacksmithing where he made his own Kunai, and weapons that had demonic properties or pure elements.

When he trained with Sparda and Mundus they taught him how to not let his own emotions control him so easily, and how killing shouldn't be allowed to affect him that it is natural in the Shinobi world and began his training with his Devil, and Angel Trigger powers which were easy considering he had to envelop himself in his Demon and Angel energy respectively his power increased further with these forms.

His Nephlim Form required him to combine the energies together but, accepted the feelings that came with them and achieved control before extending the time in his advanced forms to the point where he can stay in it forever without any backlash. He was also trained using Sparda and his other devil powers by the two Elder Devils.

With Minato he trained harder than ever, he pushed his chakra to the limit and made his Chakra control more sharper than the sharpest Blade in existence allowing him to complete the Rasengan in just the span of a few minutes, as for the Hiraishin he surprised Minato completely by mastering it in only a few weeks at the Tower and sparred with all of them on how to use it during Combat while using the rest of the years Mastering more techniques, styles, and abilities and learned Kido, and how to use Spiritual Energy to overwhelm his enemies and found out his was bigger than the Juubi's according to Sparda and the others since him and his sons along with Mundus fought against the Bijuu before many times.

His prowess in Bakudo, Kido, and Healing Kido made Mito jealous and drilled him harder than before and soon mastered them along with his two new blades named Kazeshini, and Shinso which he had fun using since it felt like he was fighting alongside someone and saw their powers and abilities were interesting.

He also found out, that to Mito's joy when he used his Six Path's jutsu he instead made 9 Paths of himself and all were female with busty features except they were permanent thanks to his Chakra being mixed with devil and angel energy making them living, flesh and blood female versions of him and it irked the guys since they were either bleach blond, snow white, black haired, or red headed and were very flirty with him and tried many times to seduce him.

He named them like this.

Yumi - Bleach Blonde

Yume - Bleach blonde

Ikari - Red-head

Benihime - Red-head

Yui - Snow White haired

Widow - Black haired

Arashi - Red head

Shinku - Red hair with black and silver highlights.

He trained in tactics, strategy with all of them and developed perfect teamwork and found out his Tomoe Rinnegan had the 360 degree vision of the Hyuga clan meaning no one could sneak up on his path's.

"Grandson its time..." Mundus said sadly which Naruto smiled and at got poked in the head and saw Mundus chuckle.

"I just gave you all my knowledge, and battle experience especially on women." He wagged his eyebrows at Naruto who chuckled and walked to each of his family except Mito and his paths who stood beside him walked forward and gave him hugs and pats on the head and transferred all their knowledge and experience to him.

"Take care of Mito-imouto for us, Naruto." Tobirama, and Hashirama said fading away.

"Take care Naruto remember cut down those who threaten your loved ones." Vergil nodded at him with a smile and vanished.

"Kick some ass kid!" Dante and Nero grinned with a thumbs up before vanishing.

Angelo Nero looked at Naruto and nodded with a thumbs up, he could feel the smile behind that helmet and vanished.

Sparda and Mundus gave him a nod. "Make us proud Nidaime Sparda." Naruto nodded with a tearful smile as they vanished to the afterlife leaving Naruto alone with the girls.

Naruto's form shimmered and he suddenly stood at 5'2 with silver hair that had black highlights, he wore a sleeveless black vest, black pants, black sandals with red tape around his shins and forearms, he wore demon steel anbu style arm, elbow and leg guards with a black trenchcoat that had a white fur collar like his Grandfather Tobi had on his armor, it also held seals that kept him cool and warm at the same time and had his weapons except his sword Masamune out sheathed in a black lacquer scabbard and had fingerless black gloves with a metal plate,he saw his paths had similar blades and clothing.

"Ready to head back girls?" They nodded as he gave them each a kiss on the lips making them moan in pleasure.

"Just wait a few years girls..." He whispered huskily getting growls of lust before vanishing into the darkness and landed in the forest.

Naruto snapped his fingers causing a barrier to appear around the area so no one will be able to enter unless they are of Sparda Blood and walked forward and suddenly all of them blasted into the air stopping on the treetops looking over Konoha with a cold eye the place that preached the will of fire was nothing but, a shell of it's former self.

"Let's get to the sandaime, Naruto-sama." Arashi said softly getting a nod before they vanished in a blur.

==Hokage Tower==

"Kami Naruto where are you, Itachi is worried about enough as it is!" Hebi said worriedly with the Hokage sighing sadly ever since Naruto vanished the last few months Itachi never stopped crying out in her nightmares where she let him die alone and had to put her to sleep to stop her from committing suicide.

"H-hokage-sama has he been spotted yet?" Weasel asked weakly her eyes red and puffy from days of crying and it broke his heart to see her like this and was about to speak only for a group of people to walk in and one of them looked at Itachi sadly.

"Itachi-sensei, did I really mess up that bad?" Weasel's eyes widened hearing the familiar voice that sounded older, and more mature and looked behind her and blushed seeing the face of Naruto but, had tears running down her face.

"N-naru-kun..." She whispered and buried her head in his shoulder sobbing clutching him tightly.

Naruto looked at her quietly. "Itachi-hime, I'm sorry i disappeared for that long but, i found the temple to my ancestors and I trained there for a thousand years and learned many things and after the training ended I absorbed their knowledge and battle experience, and I gained the same thing your student Orochimaru lusted after Oji-san." He said the last part quiet enough for only the Sandaime, Itachi, Hebi and the other anbu that liked Naruto to hear making their eyes widen in shock.

_'Naruto-kun is immortal!' _They thought in shock and realized they don't feel the Kyuubi's chakra anymore.

"Kyuubi was absorbed by me after my ascension into a Full Blooded Devil, I can't be killed anymore, Oji-san i made this sacrifice to protect you, the girls and my family." He said softly giving them a smile and gave Itachi a kiss on the lips making her eyes widen.

"I am also ageless meaning, even if you were older than me Itachi-hime, I would still be allowed to love you." Itachi let a few more tears slip out and kissed him back, finally acting on her feelings all those years ago making Sarutobi smile at the loving scene and noticed his path's and Mito and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto who are these ladies?" Naruto sent a silent mental message to itachi who nodded in understanding.

"These are my 9 paths, and this is Mito-chan she helped me master using my demonic chakra and Kyuubi's chakra to full mastery." He closed his eyes and opened them showing the Eternal Mangekyo making them gasp seeing the image of Madara Uchiha behind him and realized with shock.

"You're his descendant..." He nodded and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I still love you Itachi-hime along with Mito-chan, and the girls, i won't change I promise." He said looking into her eyes with his violet purple slit eyes filled with such love.

"Naruto-kun... the elders want me to kill my entire clan but i would be a missing-nin if i go through wi-" She is cut off by Naruto hissing.

"No!" Everyone felt a chill go down their spines at his cold tone.

"If those old cronies think they can do this to my Karasu-hime, I will make sure only the shinobi council and Hokage will be left along with Mebuki-hime." The anbu paled at those words and started to shake.

"Oji-san, I want you to make me an Elite Jonin Anbu along with Itachi-hime i have lots of experience and will be able to deal with any threats." He requested getting a nod as the Sandaime tosses a high collared sleeveless red Jounin vest which he puts on and places his coat back and vanishes in a Kamui.

(Uchiha Main House)

Fugaku was in his study signing his paperwork when he stood up in a stance with his Sharingan blazing only for his kunai to slip from his hands onto the ground seeing the familiar face of Itachi's apprentice. "N-naruto?!" He said in shock getting a nod.

"Fugaku-tou-san, I am begging you please stop this plan to takeover Konoha I can convince Oji-san to let you guys back into the village please!" Fugaku looked shocked at his surrogate son's pleading and his eyes soften. "Are you sure, Soichi?" Naruto nodded and explained what he talked to the Sandaime about the corrupt Uchihas which Fugaku nodded.

"We will need to wait 3 more years before we take out the corrupt Uchihas in the clan, Madara-sama and Izuna-sama would be so ashamed at how far our clan has fallen." Naruto nodded with a scowl.

"Your son Sasuke has been infected by the elder's arrogance glad Itachi-hime and Mikoto-hime removed that from you." Fugaku shuddered to think what he would be like if he was still arrogant and self-centered.

Naruto's head snapped up hearing the sound of screams of people dying and reached out with his senses and his Sharingan blazed with anger sensing the chakra of ROOT anbu and it seems it was all of them including Koharu, Homura, and Danzo standing at the entrance. "Path's to me!" The girls appeared in a shunshin next to him with cold looks.

"Kill these bastards, no one messes with family and lives!" he ordered getting ' Hais' and they vanished in multiple flashes while Naruto walked out with Fugaku, Mikoto who was wearing her Uchiha Police Force outfit along with Shisui and Itachi their hands on their weapons. "Everyone ready?" They nodded and burst through the doors to see something that angered them the Corrupt Uchiha were helping the ROOT anbu kill the innocent ones.

Naruto saw one about to try and rape Bara and Tsubaki and dashed at godlike speeds with his Masamune singing as it swung through the air with a squelch the ROOT's head flew through the air and landed on the ground before the body fell forward. "Tsubaki-chan, Bara-chan are you alright!" He asked worriedly as his path's helped Mikoto and the others fight off the ROOT and Uchiha forces.

"N-naruto-onii-sama they tri-tried to rape us!" Bara cried in fear and sadness at almost being raped by someone.

Naruto's eyes bled into crimson red showing how pissed he was and made two Demonic Bunshins and gave the two girls to them. "Keep them safe, anyone attacks kill them without mercy!" He said coldly getting nods before they faded away using Hyperspeed as Naruto cut through the incoming forces with ruthless precision his swings kept on sending multiple cuts in one strike or more, and used a combination of Taijutsu and Bukijutsu to take them down.

Itachi put a group of them in a Genjutsu allowing Shisui to decapitate all of them using her famed SHunshin No jutsu, that earned her the moniker before dodging a Water, and Earth dragon from a group of ROOT ninjutsu specialists.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" Itachi fired a stream of dragon bombs at the Uchiha and ROOT burning them alive leaving nothing but, ashes behind while Shisui covered her with Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

"You arrogant fools will pay for this!" Fugkau scowled slicing another a Uchiha Jounin's throat with his katana, as his Sharingan blazed with fury as he showed them why he was the Uchiha Head and Leader of their Police Force and was taking on several Uchihas and Roots at once showing why he was called the Phoenix King back during the war.

He backflipped dodging a barrage of kunai and shuriken landing back to back with Naruto who had blood splattered against his face and on Masamune eyeing their enemies quickly. "There sure are a lot of them now." Fugaku smirked.

"Might be tough if one more shows up." Naruto glanced at him with an amused smirk.

"You're fighting too." Fugaku nodded with a smile and saw three Uchiha dashing towards them Sharingan's blazing and Naruto summoned his Gumbai and swung. "Fanned WInd Jutsu!" He fired a wall of wind from his Fan while Fugaku ran through handseals and stopped on the horse seal. "Katon: Goka Messhitsu!" The Uchihas and some of the anbu behind them screamed as the S-rank Collaboration jutsu took out a good chunk of them.

**We Own It By 2chainz ft. Wiz Khalifa**

Naruto ducked knocked away a punch and a slash using his arm guards and lashed out with two quick punches breaking the necks of his two opponents and used their bodies and stepping stools before jumping through the air using his Raiton chakra and spun in a Rotating motion. "Raiton: Dai Kaiten!" His enemies screamed as the massive dome of Raiton chakra burned, sliced, electrocuted and barbecued when he impacted the ground sending arcs of lightning.

He Force Dashed out of the crater pulling out Agni and Rudra and used his Kenjutsu prowess slashing his targets burning, and cutting them and spun the swords together firing a spiral wave of fire and wind burning and cutting through the ranks further.

He sealed them away and pulled out Blue Rose along with his custom made one Black Rose and began firing demonic energy bullets blowing body parts and heads off of everyone of them and heard a scream and saw Mikoto get slashed across her back by Koharu who got a lucky hit and teleported in front of Koharu and kicked him away before placing a glowing palm on Mikoto's wounded back healing the wound shut getting a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, to think you can do Medical Jutsu i might just let you become my doctor if i get a cold." She smiled sultrily making him grin and kiss her cheek.

"I might take you up on that offer." She blushed at his flirty attitude and she definitely liked this.

"Tou-san!" Naruto looked back to see a masked man stab Fugaku through the stomach and kicked him forward only for Naruto to catch him and felt his lifeforce lower. "S-soichi don't cry for me..." He coughed in pain as his body grew paler and placed a finger on Naruto's head.

"Ninja Art..." He wheezed out as his life was slipping away and smiled.

"Transplant." Naruto's eyes suddenly turned to the EMS except his had a scythe overlapping the pinwheel and Fugaku's eyes turned white before going limp his heartbeat gone.

"Goodbye Fugaku-tou-san..." Naruto whispered crying tears of anguish at loosing another one of his family and wondered if this was Kami's punishment for abandoning his humanity and felt Bara and Tsubaki clutch his arms crying and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Be grateful that i decided to rid this clan of the weak Uchiha in it." The masked person said arrogantly making Naruto's eyes become shadowed and stood up with the air around him changing from his normal kind self to something deadly and dangerous.

"You are not my grandfather, your chakra doesn't match even come close to his." Naruto said coldly and saw the man stiffen and saw the single Sharingan eye behind the mask and it clicked and narrowed his eyes.

"So you're the missing teammate of that bastard Inu, funny that two bastards from my father's team would sink so low one a pervert, and a tardy hypocritical bastard and the other a brainwashed child." He said the last part sadly making the one behind the mask blink hearing about Kakashi and that this was his sensei's child.

"Tsukuyomi."

Obito blinked in shock looking around seeing the sky turn pitch black with a red moon in the sky and saw Naruto looking at him blankly. "Take off the mask Obito-oji-san." Obito did reluctantly and showed his face where one side was crushed back during the war but, he looked like he couldn't meet Naruto's eyes.

"Obito what happened to you?" Obito sighed and explained sadly after he had been left to die under a pile of rubble, only to get rescued by Madara and healed to health and when he went to save his teammates he saw Kakashi intentionally try and kill Rin only for her to escape and hide in the Namikaze estate ever since making him look at his uncle in shock.

"I guess you had an illusion over you, and I broke it using my eyes...Uncle why are you operating Akatsuki?" Obito sighed and explained they were originally created to stop Hanzo and told him of his cousin Pein and her paths which were all females along with Konan and Nagato wanted to help stop war in the world and managed to recruit Hidana from Yukagakure, Zetsui from Kusagakure, Kakuzua from Takigakure, Kisami from Kirigakure, Sasoria from Sunagakure, Deidara from Iwagakure, and Orochimaru from Konohagakure.

"So that' Ten S-rank nin including you with an army of A-rank and B-rank nins, Uncle i want you to move discreetly if a Jinchuuriki is being abused offer them shelter and family in Akatsuki, they deserve that at least from the hardships they go through." Obito smiled and nodded before the Genjutsu faded allowing Obito to warp away.

Naruto turned toward Danzo, Koharu, and Homura with ROOT standing behind them. "Girls move away they are mine." He was covered in a black shroud that formed into his Perfect Susano'o that grew two more arms and formed chakra blades of his chakra in the hands and suddenly blazed with black flames.

'Subdue the demon and bring him to me, so we can begin his conditioning as our Weapon!" Homura ordered making Naruto smirk and mentally called on his Blaze Defense and moved his one arm causing it to shoot out as a tendril and plowed into the ROOT forces burning them alive.

"Doton: Doryuudan No Jutsu!" Five of them shouted firing dragons of mud at Naruto who only chuckled in amusement as his Susano'o sliced the attacks apart showing speed and power. "**Enton: Yasaka No Magatama!" **His Susano'o formed a massive orb of black flames in his hands and suddenly Flaming Curved jewels flared into existence and shot out cutting and burning through them.

Danzo looked on in shock at how one person killed nearly all his forces and decides to retreat only to hear the cold tone of Naruto. " **Shoot To Kill: Shinso!" **Danzo screamed as his arm was lopped off by the extending blade of Naruto's tanto along with several more of his Anbu forces getting pierced, and splitted in half.

"Retreat!" One of them cried out only for Naruto's Susano'o to grab him and crush him to death dropping his mangled corpse on the ground just as the rest of the ROOT fled leaving Naruto and the others to pick off the last corrupt Uchiha before walking back to Fugaku's dead body.

"I hope you're up there with Tou-san Fugaku-tou san now Kaa-chan where are you..." He muttered before heading to his new home.

The New Dark Night will rise and cause his enemies to quake in fear!

* * *

Next Chapter - Chapter 2 Bodyguard duty

Hope you liked the summary and story so far, now to start on my Iwa Naruto fic

Wish me luck ja ne!

(Vanishes in a Chakra Shunshin)


End file.
